


But Just for You

by Colordrained



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Blowjobs, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Denial, Gay, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, as in rimming is the entire story, blowjob, its not really a kink it's just rimming tbh, larry - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay no clever summary for this: Louis wants to rim Harry and Harry keeps saying no and they get in a fight and then Harry sort of gives in k</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Just for You

**Author's Note:**

> I am actaully the worst person in the entire world omg I haven't updated anything in like 178126 years I'm so so sorry. Take me There will be updated soon, twisted a little later. This is just rimming bc I still don't think there is enough in this damn fandom okay. Also experienced Louis and Harry gets angry (sexyy mm) and yep sorry I wrote this like 3 months ago so it isn't as good as my recent stuff. Lub you all <3

Harry is quite the sexually active boy. Well, at least with Louis, he's pretty active. 

Actually, there isn't a day of the week where _something_ sexual doesn't go down between the two boys.

Whether its in the back closet of a studio, or a pub's bathroom, or within their own cozy little home; not a day goes by where they haven't pleasured each other.

Louis is pretty positive he's some sort of addicted to this curly little boy, and Harry is convinced that he'd die without Louis.

And without Louis' hands. And tan skin. And smile. And bum. And eyes. And hair. And cock. 

But the main thing here is; it's not so much that Harry is a horny teenager. It's just that he really likes sex with Louis. And maybe his constant need of some kind of intimate touch is why Louis assumes that he's tried a lot of things before.

Not that it makes sense, once he thinks about it. Because he did, after all, take Harry's virginity. And he has, after all, been with Harry for one and a half straight years. He doesn't know why he's assumed the boy has tried it before, but he certainly doesn't expect the cringe and the,

" _Ew_ ," to come from Harry when he brings up rimming. 

Louis just blinks at him one, twice, before responding in a clearly suprised voice,

"Wh- _Ew_? What the hell d'yeh mean, _Ew_?" 

It's not like he's mad at Harry, or like...annoyed. It's just, with Harry all layed out here in front of him on their fluffy down matress, erection flushed and full and curved up on his stomach, he didn't expect the word _Ew_ to be the result of the word _rimming_. How could you possibly be turned off by something as delicious as that when you're already pretty much spent?

He looks at Harry with bewilderment, clearly waiting for some sort of explanation.

"I mean, Ew. Rimming, that's- s'just gross," Harry says, as if it's an obvious thing. 

Louis has his mouth open now, eyebrows furrowed in a look of genuine confusion. 

Louis wants to know why he thinks that. Wants to know everything about why he said that , but Harry is too busy being horny and-

"Lou, can you please...?" he nods in the direction of his slick cock, which Louis has already been suckling on for the past couple of minutes, and he knows it's probably killing Harry, being this close and having the heat and friction just _stop_ , but he would have thought...he would have thought that when he stopped sucking Harry off, when he offered the rimming, Harry would have much preferred it. 

But now they're in this little prediciment and Louis can't just let this go now. Can't live with the fact that it's been almost two fucking years and Harry has never been treated to it by a tongue as nice as Lou's, And can't live with the fact that he thinks rimming is _Ew_. 

He puts a hand on either one of Harry's slim thighs, kind of grips a little hard and looks at the boy intensely. 

Harry isn't trying to be rude, it's just that he's really fucking close and Lou's mouth feels really fucking good- and he just needs more right now. He doesn't have time for idle conversation. He's about to ask again when Louis starts talking, and sounds absolutely...well, kind of appalled at Harry,

"Have you even tried it, Harry?" and Harry is distracted, hasn't a clue what he's just said because _wow_ his lips look good,

"Rimming. Have you- v'you ever tried it?" 

Harry licks his lips, tries not to get pissed at Lou for neglecting his cock, and goes ahead and answers,

"No. And I won't be anytime soon, so just-"

" _What_?" Louis is really suprised now, really genuinely blown away that he hasn't even tried this marvelous thing and he's calling it _Ew_. 

"Harry, love, seriously? Oh, babe," he shakes his head,"god, please can I?"

He's Louis. This is Louis. Louis who is always domianant because Harry is the slut who just takes everything Lou gives him. It's _Lou_ asking him if he wants something. That's enough to get him to try and focus on this conversation. Because this doesn't happen. And as much as he wants to make Louis happy, he just can't fathom the thought of what he's asking for. 

"No. No, I don't- Louis, that's disgusting. I'm not letting you do that," He's being serious too. Why the hell would putting your tongue on someone else's arse be good? That's just fucking- well, it's Ew. That's what it is. 

When he looks at Louis, Harry's just as confused now. The tanned-skin boy's pupils are wide, he's kind of laughing in disbelief and Harry is just confused because,

"Why are you so caught up on this? No, I haven't tried it. No, I don't want it," he says simply. 

Louis shakes his head again, looks almost at a loss for words. And Harry is just- just confused. Why is this a big deal? 

"Harry, Haz, love. You've...I don't think you understand quite what it is-"

"I know wha' it is, you twat, 'nd I don't want y'tongue on my arse." 

Louis almost chuckles in just pure disbelief that this is actually a thing. It's happening. They're almost arguing in the middle of getting Harry off. Still, which is fairly comical to Lou, Harry's maintained a full erection, he still looks as needy as hell. He shifts his hips a little, almost writhing, propped up on his elbows to talk to Lou, and he's saying,

"Look, Louis. I love you, can you please jus' do this for me, n'then we can talk?" 

Louis wants to say no. Wants to persuade Harry now so that he can go ahead and rim this kid, but one glance at those moss irises and he's gone, he needs to help Harry. It's only fair.

He sighs, and goes back to sucking Harry down, doing his very best to pull Harry apart, make him quiver with good, and it works, as it always does.

He comes, and he's happy, and Lou is a little hard, or maybe a lot hard, but he ignores it. Or...pushes it into a different area of his brain.

Instead of trying to get himself off, he crawls up next to Harry, presses a kiss to his flushed red cheek, and lays beside him, 

"Babe...Harry, M'not trying to pressure you. I just- I don't think s'fair to say 'Ew' when you haven't even...you don't even know wha' it's like. And I can't believe I 'aven't brought it up before, 'cause I really do want to do this f'you, Harry. I thought...I though' y'would really like it, Haz," and he looks almost sad. Because he really does want this. 

He hasn't said anything before for god-only-knows what reason, but he is now. And he wants it now. He wants to make Harry feel so good that he falls apart and trembles and whines and pleas. That sounds so good to Louis, but he can't have it. Because...well, because Harry doesn't even know what he's denying himself of. 

"I just dont want it Lou. Budge off, yeh? It...jus doesn't turn me on. M'sorry."

The thing is, If Harry would have tried it, and didnt like it, Louis could probably live with himself. Could probably just accept it, and find another way to make Harry crumble. 

But he hasnt even tried. He has no fucking clue how good it is. He feels bad for pushing, but he can't will himself to drop it,can't just let this go because he's already got the image of Harry laying with his legs spread open all nice and pretty, begging for Lou's mouth. That's all he can even- its all he can comprehend right now. 

"Harry, Harry please try it. Please just for me. Look, I know, it seems gross or wierd-"

"No, it _is_ gross. It doesn't just seem like that. It _is_."

Okay, yeah, Louis is getting properly agitated,

"Harry. You have no clue. You don't even know how good it is. It's- it's not like I would suggest something I thought would be wierd-"

"Louis, stop. Just- please, the answer is no. That's that." 

Louis furrows his brow, watches as Harry gets up and trudges to the bathroom to clean up. 

And he's pissed. He has  
Every right to be pissed. Harry can't just do this. Just deny Louis of something when Louis always gives him anything he needs. Can't just cut Louis off and not listen. Just walk off. And this is dumb, really, because it's _sex_. Its supposed to be good and nice and fun and loving, this is ridiculous. Louis just wants to try something. Just wants to make Harry feel good and Harry can't see that. He can only see Louis pressuring him to do something, something that is just off limits In his mind.

Louis gets up and knocks on the bathroom door. 

"Haz. Hey, love, I'm- can I just talk to you for one second?"

He's trying to sound nice, and coaxing. It must work, because a few moments later, Harry is slowly emerging from behind the door. He looks kind of annoyed, but Louis reaches out and cradles his face with a soft palm, toys with a few curls by his ear. Harry softens his expression a bit, Louis smiles gently at him,

"I'm sorry, love," Louis says in the sweetest voice he can bear. Harry smiles a little, Lou puts a little kiss on his lips. 

"I just wanted to make you feel good. I- I wasn't trying to be pushy or selfish, I just thought you'd like it. We don't have to, yeh?" he says into Harry's curls. 

His hands are resting on the small of Harry's perfect back, his thumb rubbing into his muscles. Harry relaxes, rests his head on Lou's shoulder and puts his own arms around Lou's tan torso,

"Yeah I..." he pulls back from the hug, studies Lou's eyes, "I guess I Just...freaked, a little? I mean...do you..do you like it?" 

Louis is happy that this seems to be going in a better direction, so he tries to take advantage of this. Sees if he can make Harry change his mind. He puts a little smile on,

"I...yeah, I really love it, actually. Like...I dunno why I havent tried it with you before, because I really like it..." he leaves it at that, waits for a reaction from Harry. 

"I..isn't it..that's got to be so gross though?," Harry looks like hes almost asking himself, looks a little curious, and a little contemplative. And Louis likes this. Because he's considering.

"No, no its not. Quite normal, really. I know it seems like it, but it's not. S'really nice." he gives another smile, kind of bites his lip and keeps toying with Harry's curls. 

"I..I dunno, Lou. I mean..maybe, we can- like, see how next time goes?" and Louis is thrilled now, gives Harry a wide grin, and nods.

"Yeh, thats good, love." and kisses him a few more times. And then he's realizing he still has somewhat of an erection and it'd be nice to get off, so he whispers it into Harry's ear, and the younger boy is quick to comply. 

They go and finish what needs to be, and Louis, even though he's overwhelmed by what just happened a second ago, is looking forward to next time. 

~

It's a long, long fucking day at the studio to rehearse, and it basically consists of Liam and Zayn snogging every few minutes between runs, Louis trying not to show his anticipation for the coming evening, Niall messing about on the guitar, and Harry just...who the hell even knows. He pretty much just snuggles into Louis a lot, sings and moves when he's supposed to. And does some weird shit, but no one pays attention because it's Harry and its not really that weird for him.

They're all quite tired, quite ready for bed, and Louis is praying Harry will still want to mess around tonight. 

Thankfully that question is answered rather quickly when Harry presses his lips fervently to Louis' as soon as they're in the door. Louis pulls back for just a second, gives him a suprised smirk, and says,

"Cheeky, eh?" 

Harry rolls his eyes, presses his lips on Louis' neck and murmurs,

"Shut up, m'really horny."

And that's the highlight of Louis' day, so far. Because that means Harry is kind of desperate and he'll probably let Louis do about anything as long as it feels good. 

He can tell that this is going to be a good night just from the way Harry is impatiently tonguing at his throat, giving little kisses all over the side of his neck and licking over the tan skin. Louis has to admit it feels good, it does, but he would rather be doing this to Harry. 

So he waits for Harry to pull his mouth up for a half second, and grabs him, pushes him against the wall. 

And he gives him that grin that Harry would be happy to die for. Louis practically rips Harry's shirt off, and doesn't hesitate to suck marks into as much skin on harrys chest as possible. Harry just tips his head back, let himself be overwhelmed (as per usual) by Louis. It's literally overwhelming every time they do this. Louis is just so good at it all. And Harry is quite sensitive, but that's another thing entirely. 

His breaths become more and more shallow as Lou moves his mouth further down. The tipping point is pretty much when Louis twirls his tongue on the boy's right nipple, and then bites just a bit, playful bites.

Harry just loses it, lets himself groan a little too loud, gasp heavily. He's getting needy all too quickly, 

"Louis- Louis, please," he rushes out, speaking like he's barely got any air in his lungs. 

Louis isn't listening though, because Harry isnt desperate yet. He can play this out a little longer and Harry will be okay. So he says,

"Turn," to Harry, and Harry turns around so his stomach is pressed against the wall. He proceeds to cover Harry's back in light bruises. Harry's actually already close, which is absolutley absurd, because they've barely done anything. Once he's done, dragging his tongue from the top of Harry's spine to his hairline, he's leaning forward to whisper in Harry's ear,

"Carry me to the bedroom, yeh?" and Harry wastes no time.

He turns and picks Louis up by the arse effortlessly (which is one of the many things Louis loves- how suprisingly strong he is), and tries to keep his knees steady as Louis sucks extremely hard on his jaw while they walk. it's needy and hot and they haven't acted like this in a while. Louis hasn't been this set on something in a while, Harry hasn't been this horny in a while, and it's all kind of just peaking. Just coming together and it's wonderful. 

Harry lays him down on the bed, but it's quickly changing so Harry is the one on the matress, Louis on top of him with a knee on either side of his pretty hips, and smirking down at Harry like he's a innocent little prey he just caught. He's about to just go for it, get Harry naked and start this show, but he remembers something. Something that'll probably make this a thousand times nicer. He mutters a,

"Hang on," while he pretty much runs to get his phone from the kitchen, runs back in to plug it into the dock by their bed, and strip himself of his shirt and trousers. 

He's tripping over his pants as he tugs them off, trying to multitask and find that song- that one.

Harry takes a second to realize what it is, and soon the bass is ringing softly through the bedroom, filling Harry with a completely new kind of feeling, and he just _needs_ it. Something. 

This fucking song always gets him hyped. He doesn't know why, but the rhythm and the lyrics and just the whole music behind everything fills him even more with want, it's so seductive and slow but it's   
strong, with heavy bass and drums. It's delightful. 

Lou quickly gets back between harry's legs, works as fast as he can to get Harry's skintight pants off

(-"Damn it, harry, are pants this tight actually neccessary?"

-"shut up, twat, just yank them, they'll come off") 

And he realized he's probably even more driven than Harry right now. And I mean, really, it's not so surprising because Louis is pretty much still a teenager (age is definitely just a number) and he's still got those insane hormones, but Louis is usually pretty calm when it comes to sex. He knows what he's doing, knows exactly how to get Harry riled up. It's not likely for him to lose his composure and go all needy like this. And Harry likes it. 

Louis does eventually get those damned pants off Harry, and goes ahead and just tears his boxers off too. And his stomach actually twists up a little in a heat he can't describe when he sees Harry's cock. This has to be the hardest he's ever been. 

"Jesus fuck, Harry," 

he gets off the bed, takes his own off, and finally their both completely naked like they should be. 

He's climbing between Harry's legs again, ducking his head down to just go for it- just go ahead and get his tongue on Harry's pretty like arse- but he remembers that Harry might not want that yet. 

"Harry- I- I _can_ rim you, correct?" he says, trying to make it sound like a question, wishing it was a command and it was for sure going to happen. Harry licks his lip, breathes deep, and looks at him with dark eyes,

"Just..can you, suck me just a little, and then..then like..," Louis understands what he's saying; just slowly progress. And he can live with that. 

"Course, love," he says, and goes straight in to suck Harry down. 

The curly boy toys with one of his nipples, running over it and keeping his other hand busy by clenching the covers as hard as he can, focusing on the music ringing off the walls, and the heat of Louis' mouth. It's so good that it's just expected, now. Louis gives the best blowjob you could ever imagine, it's insane to think that Louis insists that Harry gives better ones. It's heavenly, so heavenly, Harry could come any second he wanted, but he holds off just so he can feel it longer. 

This is something he's almost used to- the blowjobs. I mean, he's used to getting them, but not quite used to how good they are. What he isn't at all familiar with is something that's going to happen soon, the time is waining and it's not much longer. 

Louis stops sucking him down completely, instead just gives sloppy kisses on the base of his dick, and Harry's breathing becomes steadily worse, to the point where Louis isn't sure if he's actually getting oxygen or not, but that's okay. Because that means Harry likes this. And it's making him nervous. And for the time being, that's a good combination. 

Louis runs his hands up and down the inner part of Harry's thigh, feeling the smooth skin and the little downy hairs on it. He works his hands further apart, spreading open his harry's legs more and more until he's completely exposed, which is when it gets to Harry.

The younger boy swallows deeply, hesitantly, and gets out a shaky,

"Lou?" and Louis takes a moment to stop sucking and look up at him, 

"mm?" he says, mouth still ridiculously close to harry's cock. 

"I..you promise this is gonna be good? Not gross?" Louis can tell he's scared, a dramatic change from all of 10 minutes ago when he was telling Louis just how horny he was. Louis needs to get him back like that, back to just horny so he can like this.

"yes, haz. M'gonna make this so good for you, love. Relax, yeh?" and Harry nods, drags his tongue languorously across his cherry red bottom lip, and eyes Louis carefully. And he smiles inwardly as the song loops, starting the rhythms over again.

Lou starts slow, moving his mouth to lick at harry's balls for a moment, something that sends shivers up and down his spine, before going to the skin that joins to his pretty blush coloured opening, just kissing at first. 

And Harry doesn't quite react the way Louis wants. He kisses just gently, and Harry just kind of squirms. But it's not the good kind of squirming, it's the uncomfortable kind. 

Louis tries harder.

He laps like a kitten, moving slower down to the actual opening, where he traces his tongue over the circle. And Harry still seems a little uncomfortable, like he's fighting the arousal. 

Louis gives one last attempt, putting an open mouth over and sucking, wetly and hotly and as pleasurably as possible, and _then_

"Ohmy _god_ " Harry growls out in a throaty, gravely tone. His teeth are gritted and Louis doesn't raise his head to look, but he's betting that his head is all thrown back to expose his pretty neck, and his back is arched a little and his brow all furrowed. None of that really matters, though, because the noises Harry is making are enough to hold Louis' attention. 

They're short little gasps, desperate for air, filled with arousal, and the only other sounds are deep, gutteral moans that sound like the purr of a large cat, and it's obscene how much they turn Louis on.

Louis keeps at it, sucks and licks and even starts to kind of probe his tongue, and that's when Harry starts the talking,

"God, I'm sorry, fuck-" another gasp"- god, this is- I'm so sorry I said Ew, Louis," and it goes on and on, Louis would go up and shut him up, but that would mean leaving this perfect little ass that's all opened up and wet and just _god_ so good. And he can't do that. So he keeps going, mumbles somewhere along the way, 

"You can touch yourself," and Harry takes advantage of that, tugging on himself and fisting the sheets and praying this will never end because he has never felt this way in his life. 

It's just as good as sex, as sinking down on Lou's cock, but in a different way. 

That feeling, having Lou inside him, that's a full, wonderful feeling that makes him dizzy and just high on the pleasure. Like a warm building; like lying on the beach and taking in the sun and just feeling so relaxed and perfect.

This is sensational, sending shivers over his skin, every one of his senses on high. This is more like taking a plunge into a pool of freezing water- numbing, and strangley pleasurable. Every inch of his flesh is alive. He's buzzing on this new energy and need and be can hardly breathe beacause it's overwhelming, but it's okay. It's the best kind of overhwelming you could have. 

He doesn't want it to end, ever ever ever, but it has to, and when it does, when Harry comes and his body arches and he lets out the deepest groan yet, he's so euphoric that he can't even conjure a sensible thought. 

It's probably one of the best orgasms he's ever had, and he's thanking Louis over and over when he regains his ability to talk. 

He kisses him, and apologizes, and then proceeds to pin him to the matress and deepthroat him-  
something that isn't easy, but it's the needed repayment- and Louis loses it too.

 

When it's all over, when they're laying there, they feel like the happiest two people ever. They're fucked out and lovey and kissy and just perfect. This is one of the thousands of reasons that they love each other- they're always there. They always adore each other and even after a time like this, when they fought, and them had fucking amazing sex, they can still cuddle up in the warmth of each other and just be Louis and Harry, soulmates. 

Louis watches the sun's final streak of light fade into nothing, taking all the pretty oranges and pinks with it, and looks at the night sky. And then he decides he can't wait to do this again, can't wait for the sun to rise so that he can fall in love with this boy all over again.


End file.
